mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Alienatedduck
Welcome Hi, welcome to MS Paint Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Medium page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kbmr (Talk) 23:38, February 18, 2010 Yo Noticing your frequent edits, which is super rad. By all means, check out the Home Tab of your User Page. There should be a few things you can find that could use some pages or pictures. Especially pictures. I'm kinda lousy with the pictures, so any page that is missing a picture just plop one in. Kbmr 18:16, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Spare time + love for MSPA = wiki editing! Yeah I found the home page today, and some of the pages that suggest things needed. Like I correct a couple of double redirects and such. But I will see what's needed, especially pictures yes! There are some missing. But glad my work is somewhat appreciated! Should be doing some more over the next week definitely. If there's anything specific I can do, let me know! Alienatedduck 18:22, February 22, 2010 (UTC) "Completed" articles I notice the 'This article is JUST FINE' spiel at the bottom of both Bull Penis Cane and Sord. If you'll forgive me, I don't necessarily agree with any one user being able to make that call. (;P) I yield in these two cases however because I also understand that there's no need to beat a dead horse—sometimes an article is just fine and that's really all there is to say on the matter. Anyway the real point is, this gave me an idea: if a consensus can actually be reached that certain articles are truly (short but) flawless, hey, maybe it should be made into a legit template: telling people that the article's done and to just leave off it. (In fact, "thats really all there is to say on the matter" would be perfect as the text for said template.) Is a template necessary? Well, maybe not, but it might come in handy sometimes (and you have to admit it'd certainly be neater and more authoritative than just writing it out by hand). Especially, it would help keep the just-for-fun articles (for example, the ones involving bull penises) actually fun. Whaddaya think, good idea or unnecessary? --ReySquared 00:04, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I think it could possibly work - though I'd only suggest it about finished adventures if it were to go ahead. Who knows when anything could come back! The two you list, I did Sord, copied from Bull Penis Cane, cause it's the kind of things that could run away with themselves... Another idea: maybe we try for something like 'featuring' articles like wikipedia does. These articles are a complete view, and well written. Plus it would change up the front page a bit! They could be marked with a template to say they are the best articles, rather than the arguing of whether it's completed or not? Maybe once a fortnight or one a month? But I think before we do anything, we need more opinions! Alienatedduck 17:01, July 1, 2010 (UTC)